Pemberley
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Conoced a Alice Darcy, la hija de Elizabeth y Fitzwilliam y sus problemas con la institrutiz que la tia Lady Catherine le ha conseguido... (ONE SHOT)


**Relato breve, basado en la novela y película del 2005 "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen. Según la premisa ¿Que podría haber ocurrido en la historia de los Darcy algunos años después de haberse casado? Aunque torpemente, he intentado imitar el estilo de Jane Austen y el tono de la novela original en este pequeño fragmento...**

**PEMBERLEY**

Un rayo de sol vespertino cruzaba la estancia, cuando la joven señorita Darcy atravesó con una veloz carrera la sala de arte grecorromano de la maravillosa mansión. Cuando cruzó por delante de las nítidas figuras familiares talladas con innegable maestría, le pareció que sus padres y su propio retrato le lanzaban miradas de reproche, aunque las estáticas estatuas de mármol no pudiesen percibir el alboroto que había causado al huir de aquella mujer alta y desgarbada y de sus abominables clases.

"¡Señorita Darcy, vuelva aquí ahora mismo! Todavía no hemos acabado la lección de piano..."

La niña hizo caso omiso de su interlocutora y se ocultó tras una enorme escultura cercana a la puerta del salón, cuyo pedestal conseguía dejar un hueco libre entre la sala de las esculturas y la mencionada habitación. Aquel era su refugio favorito, y antes de sacar de su escondite el libro que había dejado allí oculto, escuchó atenta la conversación que tenía lugar a escasos metros de su escondite. Su odiosa institutriz, la señorita Guiford, se había encontrado con su madre en su periplo de búsqueda incansable. Seguramente la Sra. Darcy se hallaba escribiendo o leyendo en la habitación contigua y, como no podía ser de otra manera, la institutriz estaba volviendo a ponerla en evidencia ante ella.

"Señora Darcy, menos mal que la encuentro. Su hija, la señorita Alice ha vuelto a dejar a medias la clase de música... Dios sabe que en mi vida me he encontrado con una niña tan ingobernable como esta... si no fuera porque estoy en deuda con Lady Catherine de Bourgh... y que ella tan amablemente me pidió que le enseñara unos cuantos modales a la hija de su sobrino... yo jamás habría aceptado semejantes... semejantes faltas de respeto..."

A Elizabeth, que ya estaba más que acostumbrada a las salidas de tono de la Srta. Guiford y a las desbandadas de su hija, le volvió a asomar una sonrisa a los labios que intentó contener para no parecer impertinente. Por suerte, la señorita Guiford estaba tan concentrada en explicarle, las a su juicio terribles faltas de su hija mayor, que no se percató de que todas ellas estaban cayendo en saco roto. Elizabeth siguió escuchando la perorata de la mujer más por cortesía que por interés. Había estado esperando durante semanas que tarde o temprano la mujer se marchara por propia iniciativa. No había escatimado recursos en hacerle notar que su presencia en Pemberley era menos que necesaria, que ella era bien capaz de criar a sus hijas sin la ayuda de ninguna institutriz tal como había hecho su madre con ella y sus cuatro hermanas... pero una vez más, parecía que la deuda de la mujer con la siempre entrometida tía Lady Catherine era más importante que el hecho de saber que estaba de más en aquélla casa. Respiró hondo de nuevo y siguió escuchándola distraídamente. Al cabo, se sintió con fuerzas para contestar una evasiva:

"Señorita Guiford, porque no se sienta un rato y toma un té mientras hablo con la señorita Alice sobre la conveniencia de asistir a sus clases de piano... O mejor aún, ¿podría hacerme el favor de subir arriba e informarme de cómo se encuentra la pequeña Emily?"

Elizabeth sabía que su hijita menor se encontraba perfectamente. Seguramente seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cunita tal como la acababa de dejar hacía escasos minutos, pues era una niña muy buena. Pero con esta estratagema conseguiría quitarse de encima a la Srta. Guiford haciendo que esta se sintiese útil. Mientras, ella podría tratar de hablar con Alice y convencerla de que no fuese tan obstinada. Algo que no iba a resultar nada fácil.

Una vez la Srta. Guiford se había retirado escaleras arriba, Elizabeth se encaminó hacia la sala contigua donde sin duda su hija estaría escondida tras la estatua de Palas Atenea, su rincón preferido de la casa. Esperó de pié intentando conseguir una expresión autoritaria y entonces se dirigió al pedestal de mármol blanco con tono que no admitía réplica:

"Alice querida, haz el favor de salir de debajo del pedestal de esa estatua... Quiero hablar contigo."

Una pequeña cabecita de cabello rizado y cobrizo cubierta de lacitos azules, se asomó con una expresión que denotaba que la habían pillado en falta. Algo compungida apoyo las dos manitas en el suelo después de marcar y cerrar cuidadosamente el volumen que se encontraba leyendo y con un grácil movimiento, la chiquilla se puso en pie ante su madre que la miraba fijamente con los brazos en jarras y expresión de ligero enfado.

"Mamá es que... ¡no soporto a la Srta. Guiford! Sé que no debería haber armado este escándalo pero... es que sus clases son muy aburridas."

"Ya lo sé cariño... pero la Srta. Guiford y la tía Catherine sólo quieren lo mejor para tu educación... Además tu adoras tocar el piano... ¿No te gustaría algún día convertirte en una gran pianista?"

"Sabes que eso seria un sueño. Y me encanta tocar al piano mis propias melodías... e incluso las bellas piezas que me enseñan tía Georgiana y tía Mary... Pero no las rebuscadas piezas horribles que me obliga a interpretar la Srta. Guiford."- hizo un mohín...- "Para maltratar un instrumento musical de esa manera prefiero dedicarme a la lectura de una novela."

Elizabeth no pudo menos que sonreír ante este comentario tan de su agrado y la certeza de saber que no era capaz de reprender ni reprochar a su hija que prefiriera la lectura a la interpretación musical, hicieron que olvidara por completo el motivo de su reprimenda a la pequeña.

"¿Me dejas ver que novela estas leyendo ahora?"

Está muy bien, se titula _Primeras Impresiones _lo he cogido de tu biblioteca privada, madre.

"Vaya, recuerdo con todo detalle el día que empecé a leerlo... es uno de mis preferidos y tiene un significado muy importante para esta familia."

Por eso lo he escogido. Es el libro que leías de camino a _Longbourn_ la mañana que la abuela se enteró que el tío Charles había alquilado _Netherfield Park_.

"Exactamente. Muy buena memoria, jovencita. Y ahora haz el favor de subir a cambiarte de ropa para la cena. Hoy tenemos invitados. ¡Ah! y guarda este libro a buen recaudo. Sabes que le tengo un cariño especial. Venga... ¿que haces ahí todavía? ¡tu padre debe estar a punto de llegar! Y tus tíos tampoco deben tardar mucho más."

"Siempre es divertido ver a James... ¡voy a decirle a Margaret que me saque del armario el vestido azul!"

Cuando la pequeña hubo abandonado la estancia subiendo los peldaños de la amplísima escalera de dos en dos con alegría retozante, Elizabeth volvió al salón y volvió a sentarse en el mullido butacón en donde se encontraba antes de la interrupción de la Srta. Guiford. Volvió a tomar el papel y la pluma y siguió anotando en la lista las cosas necesarias a disponer para celebrar el esperado baile de primavera que tendría lugar dentro de una semana en Pemberley. Abstraída como estaba en su quehacer, no notó el ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse y, cuado en un momento determinado un ruido a pasos conocidos llamo su atención y levantó la vista del papel ya tenía ante ella a su adorado esposo.

"Sr. Darcy menudo susto me has dado. ¿Por qué siempre te acercas a mi de esa manera tan sigilosa? ¿Es que pretendes matarme de un susto?"

"Sra. Darcy" - expreso él con una sonrisa- "recuerdo que una vez ya me hiciste tal reproche. Queda de sobra explicar que no era mi intención andar con sigilo pero estabas tan absorta en tu escrito que no quise interrumpirte. ¿Escribes a la Sra. Collins?"

"¡Oh no querido! estaba con la lista de invitados al baile de primavera."

"¿Qué tal mis dos princesas? ¿Te han dado algún quebradero de cabeza?"

"La pequeña Emily sigue tan buena como siempre. La que me preocupa es Alice. Algo hay que hacer con la Srta. Guiford. La incompatibilidad de caracteres cada día es más visible. Tu hija Alice no la soporta. Hoy mismo volvió a huir de las lecciones de piano. Y ahora que volvíamos a tener una relación más o menos cordial, odiaría tener que desairar a la _queridísima_ tía Catherine rechazando a la institutriz que tan amablemente nos ha impuesto para que yo no sea una esclava de la educación de las niñas."

Fiztwilliam Darcy no pudo menos que sonreír ante la exposición que había hecho su esposa de aquel problema.

"Intentare hallar la manera de hacerle saber a Lady Catherine que los servicios de su amiga no son de nuestro agrado. Tendrá que entenderlo."

"Dudo que puedas convencerla sin incurrir en un nuevo problema con ella. Pero no seré yo quien te prive de intentarlo."

Su marido sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

"En cuanto al baile..."

"Solo falta ultimar los preparativos. Esta noche nos acompañaran a cenar los Bingley y los Forsythe. La ayuda de Jane y Georgiana será indispensable. Espero poder quedar de acuerdo con ellas esta noche. Mi intención es organizar una gran recepción como jamás se ha conocido en Pemberley. Kitty ya esta llorando de emoción ante la perspectiva y hasta Mary lo encuentra apasionante. Espero que tengan la oportunidad de conocer algún joven interesante durante el transcurso de la velada."

"Estoy seguro que así será, pues no va a faltar a la recepción ningún caballero que se precie. He invitado expresamente a todos los habitantes del condado y de Hertforshide. Lo cual me produce cierto grado de malestar, pues ya sabes lo poco que me gustan este tipo de reuniones..."

"Eso a pesar de la mejoría que te ha supuesto el no tener que bailar nada más que conmigo en las recepciones... De todas formas pienso que eres mucho más sociable que hace nueve años."

"Lo cual solo puede serte atribuido a ti, mi adorada esposa."

Se inclinó frente a ella lo necesario para quedar frente a frente y depositar un amoroso beso en sus labios.

"Será mejor que subamos a cambiarnos, los Bingley estarán a punto de llegar."

La tomó de la mano y ella se levantó grácilmente del butacón, acomañándolo hacia la amplia escalera.

"Es cierto. Siempre es agradable tenerles en casa."

**FIN**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Los comentarios seran bien recibidos. Gracias ^_^**


End file.
